Saved by your soul
by xavirleedumanjug
Summary: As Crona tries to remember the Maka,he felt pain and guilt until his mother said him to have a mission to Maka tries to find him and she n Maka save crona and be best friends all over ona is Male!


_**Saved by your soul:**_

 _Chapter 1_

After at the battlefield where he meet the blue-haired little ,the demon swordsman, was remembering about a person named the 'Maka' the little blue-haired and his weapon said to him and other people he mentioned that looked familiar.

He was going back to Medusa's mansion for orders's after the experiment with the black clown and left Eruka,the frog witch,behind because she was captured by the blue-haired little one.( **A\N:God I hate that witch of a mother,Crona deserves better()** Along the road, he saw something that did a little jog of saw a has brilliant,golden and dusty fur and also green eyes that resembles a hill that has a baricade of grass he was about to kill it with ragnarok,his partner,he then felt a sudden agonizing,excruciating pain in mind,body and soul.'It's like getting hit by a bus 100 times',he was clutching his head that's full of pain and sparks of memory started to appear,but they were foggy. Ragnarok retreated into his black bloodstream,running aimlessly as he goes.

He finally reached his mom's mansion-like ran to his room and shut the door tight and fell down,knees first,like he was at the dramazone in the middle of the room and started crying while his mind was trying to remember a guilty memory,a memory filled with betrayal,sadness,the bonds of friendship breaking and couldn't supress the harder by the second and felt as if he were a traitor to a familiar place to familiar people.

''Aaahhhahh...ahh...AAAAAAAAHHHH...Why...wh-y a-am I fe-feeling like this...w-hy.. _ **-sod. -**_...Id-di-din-t b-be-e-betr-aay an-nyo-ne...I-it mus-st be th-that 'Maka'pers-per-son...Guuuuuughhhhhh..I-ha-ha-hate i-t whe-nn she lin-linge-ers in m-m-my m-mi-n-d-d-d...MAKE IT STOPP!"He then felt Ragnarok's arm sprouted from his right shoulder and punched him hard square in the then emerged from his meister's back,head only."Crona,you pansy stop yelling and 's driving me is why you're such a wimpy loser who keeps saying 'I don't know how deal with this' to everything...why am I stuck with you anyway''.He complained about his meister's behavior."You're right,Ragnarok.. _ **-sob-sob-sob-**_ I really don't know how to deal with this crying.''Crona responded while wiping the tears from his face.''Why you little-"Ragnarok the proceeded into bullying his ,nuggies and name-callings was quite a she walked in,Crona did'nt even notice her and he flinched _ **.-Akward silence-**_ Then she spoke."Crona.I have a explicitly dangerous mission for is a bat 're going to find her hiding place and kill her in the Nevada you understand!"she stated.'Nevada..that sounds familiar...'Crona broke from his thought and nodded."You have kill her at daytime,that's her weakest point."And with that,Crona got up to the roof and said."Ragnarok..."Knowing what he was about to refer demon nodded and sprouted black,leathery wings on the back of Crona,prepairing to lift off."Lady Medusa said this is going to be dangerous,I should activate the black clown..Madness Fusion!"And then they were off to their designated location,Nevada

At the DWMA:

There sat Maka,the Deathsycthe meister that has a wound in her in the sky sky while crying lightly of a memory of her best friend in the ,the demon feared him because of his madness and destructability,but underneath that dark facade,she knew was a shy,tall,kind and cutely submissive teenager that was wrapped underneath the darkness that his abusive,evil and betraying mother placed on him, a meer thought of Medusa swelled her heart to anger."Crona,just wait until I find you again."she said to still has'nt gotten through of what Black*Star and Tsubaki told said that he didn't even knew that thought she became deppressed that he got brainwashed by with determination on her that there's still hope.

Maka was still sitting in the gardens, a voice shot up from behind."So you're going sit all around the day and be depressed like..Crona"It was Soul,her partner and recent still had sad face on her even now that her partner showed wanted to cheer up his meister,so he got up the ledge and sit beside her. _ **-silence-**_ He was gazing at the sky like Maka until he got an idea that might cheer her up."Hey,maybe we should look for Crona using your soul this your chance to find him".Soul stated and put on a fake smile to encourage smiled back and nodded,they both got up and that Soul is a deathsycthe,he unlocked powers that only can he his 's soul perception increased,covering up the entire USA during looked and looked until she finally found heart was filled with emotions that's bubbling was surprised that what he said came was truly broke the resonance and they went to the death room to inform Lord Death that they found Crona.

At the Death Room:

They ran past the guillotines and found the platform where the current death god Death turned around and said with his childish and cartoonish voice"Hiyaa~hey how's it ~"He waved his freakishly,gigantic hand at them."And back to the topic,Lord Death,we found Crona,he's heading here"Maka informed the dath god and his voice turned serious"Hmm, do you think he's coming back here"Lord Death responed"We'll from which direction his is going to some mountains over here,Lord Death,It's like he's searching for someone or 's probably there because of Medusa"Soul answered back."Hmm,well It's best If you go and bring him to convince him to come back and we'll sort things out later..Off you go~"And with that they nodded and went into the entrance of the then transform into a deathsycthe and the blade turn into were off to the mountains to catch up to Crona."I'm never going to lose you again Crona"Maka said to herself with determination into her eyes.

Chapter 1 you enjoyed it and remember reviews are love,bye:)


End file.
